Life After You
by Anninha.G
Summary: - Eu corri milhas e milhas por você. Invadi uma igreja por você. Eu a amo de um modo inexplicável. Sabe por que estou aqui, além de estar sujando o piso do apartamento da Hinata? ... - Porque eu sei que não existe vida depois de você. / SasuSaku


**Música: **Life After You - Daughtry

Essa é a segunda música que escuto dessa banda e consigo só pensar em SasuSaku xD

.com/watch?v=TlgHRftz2NY

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E sim, ao Masashi Kishimoto.

-

**Life After you (Vida depois de você)**

escrito por: Anna Gonçalves

-

-

Sozinho, finalmente decidido a fazer algo que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo, no meu carro escutando uma rádio onde só toca música melo dramática, eu finalmente me agarrei ao medo de perdê-la. Desde que aluguei esse carro, desde que saí do aeroporto com ele, barulhos intrigantes me assustavam em intervalos de cinco minutos. E assim, eu me agarrei à esperança de conseguir chegar ao meu destino, de conseguir chegar com o carro inteiro.

Há alguns anos atrás, mais especificamente três anos, eu fugi da minha cidade natal. Fugi de Konoha. E agora, estou voltando e ansiando loucamente para chegar logo.

Como eu havia dito anteriormente, esse carro alugado está cada vez mais indo a loucura. Foi até quando ele simplesmente parou na chuva estridente. A fumaça que saía do capô me deixou preocupado. Olhei no relógio e o meu tempo limite era uma hora. Não me preocupei em querer consertar o carro, só me preocupei em sair dele e correr.

-

Ten miles from town and I just broke down

Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road

I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home

To tell you I was wrong but you already know

_Dez milhas da cidade e eu só estou quebrado_

_Cuspindo fumaça do lado da estrada_

_Estou aqui fora sozinho apenas tentando chegar em casa_

_Para dizer para você que eu estava errado, mas você já sabe__  
_

Believe me I won't stop at nothin'

To see you so I've started runnin'

_Acredite em mim, eu não vou parar em nada_

_Para vê-la, então eu comecei a correr_

_-  
_

Eu corro por você. Corro para chegar a tempo de lhe dizer o que sempre tentei me enganar. Não me importo com a chuva, só me importo em conseguir chegar a tempo. E a única coisa que me mantém com forças é seu sorriso distante. Seu sorriso tão belo e gratificante e que levo comigo a todo instante.

-

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

_Tudo o que eu estou atrás é de uma vida cheia de risos_

_Contanto que eu esteja rindo contigo_

_Estou pensando que tudo o que ainda importa é o amor para sempre_

_Após a vida que vivemos_

_Porque eu sei que não há vida depois de você_

_-  
_

Lembro agora quando eu fugi de Konoha. Eu estava furioso, furioso por ter visto você abraçada com aquele idiota do Sai. Claro que o ciúmes me cegou e com esse ciúmes o pecado da _ira_ me atingiu como um baque. Descontei tudo em você e me arrependo amargamente por isso.

Saí da sua casa bufando de raiva e andando cegamente cometi o pecado da _luxúria_.

Quando voltei e encontrei você dormindo na cama, com o os olhos banhados em lágrimas, tudo em mim despencou de um jeito inexplicável. Me senti um lixo e me sinto até hoje. Não é atoa que depois daquela noite, você nunca mais me viu. Eu não te merecia, eu não queria te fazer sofrer. Na verdade, o egoísmo é o certo. Eu não queria me fazer sofrer.

E a única vez que eu poderia deixar o egoísmo me consumir por você, eu o deixei me consumir pelo errado. Mas era o único jeito. Minha revolta era imensa, meu sofrimento por te fazer sofrer foi enorme, o meu medo de perdê-la fez com que eu realmente perdesse. Esse é um pecado incrível e intrigante, a _avareza_.

-

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time

_A última vez que conversamos,na noite em que eu andei_

_Queima como um ferro no fundo da minha mente_

_Eu deveria estar bêbado para dizer que você e eu_

_Não fomos feitos um para o outro, e só estou perdendo o meu tempo_

_-  
_

Eu sabia, lá no fundo eu acreditava que jamais você teria me traído. Mas você pode compreender não é? Naquela época, eu jamais iria permitir ser contrariado, errar nas minhas suspeitas e graças a isso, estou a um passo de perder você.

-

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

_Oh, porque eu duvidei de você?  
Você sabe que eu morreria sem você aqui_

_-  
_

No dia que acordei com um telefonema de Naruto eu estava embrulhado no mais delicioso pecado, a _preguiça_. Acordei amaldiçoando cada fio de cabelo loiro do meu amigo. E o amaldiçoei ainda mais quando ele me deu a noticia de que ela iria se casar. Graças a isso atravessei o país para dizer o quando fui idiota.

-

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

_Tudo o que eu estou atrás é de uma vida cheia de risos_

_Contanto que eu esteja rindo contigo_

_Estou pensando que tudo o que ainda importa é o amor para sempre_

_Após a vida que vivemos_

_Porque eu sei que não há vida depois de você_

_-  
_

E assim eu continuo correndo. Passando por vários obstáculos, sendo lavado. Tanto pela chuva, quanto pela lama jogada pelos carros em mim. Não sei por quanto tempo corri, só sei que eu estava ali na frente daquela igreja. Não sei se minhas mãos estão suando ou se é porque estou ensopado, só sei que pisando firme adentrei naquele local.

Abri a porta fortemente e encarei cada um que olhava surpreso para minha presença.

- Teme! _– Naruto se aproximou correndo_ – O que está fazendo aqui? E assim, nesse estado? Está parecendo um mendigo.

- Não estou a fim de escutar suas piadas dobe. Onde ela está?

- Ainda não chegou. Dizem que é normal a noiva se atrasar, mas ela está uma hora atrasada.

- Onde ela está? _– perguntei mais uma vez. Encarando aquele ser desprezível ao longe. E pela primeira vez observando Sai, eu tive _inveja_ dele. Ele está a um passo de ter a única mulher que amei. E eu, a um passo do fracasso._

- No apartamento da Hinata. Ela acabou de me ligar e disse que Sakura ainda está se arrumando. Se você correr, conseguirá chegar antes que ela entre no carro.

- Sabe Naruto, tudo o que eu fiz até agora foi correr. _– sorri –_ E não pararei até encontrá-la.

Naruto abriu um daqueles sorrisões para mim e eu apenas voltei a correr. Eu sabia que Hinata ainda morava naquele mesmo apartamento de três anos atrás, por isso nem me preocupei em pegar o endereço com o dobe.

-

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one

After this time I spent alone

It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind

Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind

_Você e eu, certo ou errado, não há nenhuma outra_

_Após este tempo que passei sozinho_

_É difícil acreditar que um homem com visão poderia ser tão cego_

_Pensando em tempos melhores, saindo da minha mente_

So I'm runnin' back to tell you

_Então, eu estou correndo de volta para dizer_

_-  
_

Os minutos passaram voando e quando percebi estava olhando-a. Estava linda...

Sakura nunca tinha se preocupado em ficar ainda mais linda do que já é, mais hoje, ela está perfeita. Como um anjo. Perto de mim ela se arrumava, perto dela eu não me importava em ser vaidoso.

- Sasuke... Realmente não era assim que eu esperava te reencontrar.

Perto dela eu não cansava de cometer o pecado da _vaidade_.

- Você ainda me ama? _– perguntei. Sempre fui direto ao ponto_

- Sim. Não é atoa que ainda estou aqui e não passa pela minha mente descer desse apartamento e entrar naquela igreja para me casar.

- Eu vim aqui justamente para lhe dizer o quanto fui idiota.

- Ah sim... _– ela sorriu_ – Um completo idiota.

-

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

_Tudo o que eu estou atrás é de uma vida cheia de risos_

_Sem você, Deus sabe o que eu faria_

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

_Tudo o que eu estou atrás é de uma vida cheia de risos_

_Contanto que eu esteja rindo contigo_

_Estou pensando que tudo o que ainda importa é o amor para sempre_

_Após a vida que vivemos_

_Porque eu sei que não há vida depois de você_

_-  
_

- Nós precisávamos de um tempo Sasuke. Um tempo para percebermos que não conseguimos viver sem o outro. _– ela se aproximou_ – Só quero saber uma coisa, você me ama?

- Eu corri milhas e milhas por você. Invadi uma igreja por você. Eu a amo de um modo inexplicável. Sabe por que estou aqui, além de estar sujando o piso do apartamento da Hinata?

- Não. _– sorriu_ – Por quê?

- Porque eu sei que não existe vida depois de você.

E assim eu cometi o pecado da _gula_. A tomei em um beijo ansiado por nós dois. Afinal, eu sempre fui guloso por ela e por ela, eu cometi os sete pecados capitais.

-

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

Know there's no life after you...

_Após a vida que vivemos_

_Porque eu sei que não há vida depois de você_

_Sei que não existe vida depois de você..._

_-  
_

- Enquanto estivermos sorrindo juntos.

-

-

Beeijinhos.!


End file.
